Exceptions
by fakeditfromthewordgo
Summary: A collection of drabbles - all unrelated - revolving around James and Lily.
1. Mine

**[A/N: So, I compiled my numerous L/J drabbles into one. I'll update whenever I have something to add, don't expect it regularly – I have more than enough in my hands with my MR fic. D;  
>That said, I really hope you like them :D]<strong>

He takes her by the hand, lights her world with a smile. "You're mine, now."

The girl throws her head back and laughs, a full happy sound resonating with life. Her cherry-red hair blows softly in the wind, her bare feet sinking into the soft grass, toes wiggling in the warm mud.

He grins, swinging their entwined hands back and forth, revelling in the fact that this girl was finally his, after so much work, so much effort... but it had all been worth it.

For her, he would walk across the bottom of the ocean blind-folded. He would string the stars into a necklace for her to wear around her slender pale neck. He would scoop the clouds into an ice-cream cone and hand it to her. He would shape a million paper dolls and present them to her with a smile.

And she would've laughed, teased him, but he wouldn't care; anything that made her smile was worth it. She was worth every second, and always would be, until the clocks stop ticking. Her soft skin brushing against his, running his fingers through her auburn hair, cradling her face in his hands, pressing his lips against hers...

He was nothing special; an arrogant boy with a love of Quidditch and a tendency to ruin everything. But with her, he felt alive: everything about him sparkled with life, his eyes light, happy, filled with love. She made life real. She shaped him into a whole new person with sarcastic remarks and sweet kisses; the way her lips turned up at the corners when she was trying not to laugh, the way she leant against him when she knew things were going wrong.

She made him a better person.

She was a flurry of life, a breath of Summer air, a shard of joy. She was everything.

He leans down and swipes a single lily from the flowers growing at their feet. She watches him with inquisitive green eyes, not once releasing his hand.

Because for all her teasing and joking, she loves him more than she'd ever admit, even to herself. He was something new, something different, and he brought something out in her she'd never even known existed.

She wasn't beautiful in the smooth conventional way, she was gritty, a snatch of bitten fingernails, random laughter, chapped lips, scarred knees. A mess of flaws and imperfections. Yet with him, nothing mattered. Time ended; war paused; the sun shone brighter than ever.

And she smiles as he flourishes this lily in front of her, his tousled hair glinting in the sunlight, his eyes so relaxed.

"For you," he says, grinning almost ironically.

She leans her body into his, brushing her lips to his cheek as she plucks the lily out of his hand, whispering, "I love you."


	2. The Pink Paradise

It all started with that one game. That one question: _have you ever been to Madam Puddifoot's? _Of course, she hadn't, and she wasn't about to lie about it – that would defeat the whole purpose of the game.

Unfortunately, James had decided that it was completely unforgivable for her not to endure the torture of the 'pink paradise' – especially when it turned out even Sirius had been dragged there at one point – and, unknowingly to Lily, had booked the two of them a table. Of course, by unknowing, I mean that Lily literally had no idea: to her, it was just a nice trip down to Hogsmeade with a good friend (her and James had settled old differences, even though in her personal opinion he was still a prat. A rather nice prat, granted, but still a prat). If she'd known, she would've refused point-blank, and boy, did James know it.

"It's freezing," she complained as they strolled down the road leading down to Hogsmeade. "Why couldn't you go with Remus?"

James rolled his eyes cheerfully, unwound his scarf and threw it at her; she caught it nimbly and slung it round her neck. "It's brilliant! Christmas weather, you know."

"Hmph. I'd rather be with Sirius in Transfiguration."

It was a low, low blow, but James hadn't been in love with the girl for years not to know that she didn't mean a word of it. Plus, he'd gotten her out on a date: a real date! ...Even if she didn't quite know it.

When James finally led her to the bright flamingo and rose-red entrance, all dolled up with little bows and golden birds flitting around, chirping love songs happily, she was in too much shock to even try to do a runner. She wouldn't have managed it, anyway – James wasn't on the Quidditch team for nothing.

"I made a reservation," James told the plump waitress with a dapper twinkle in his eye. "James Potter."

"Ah, yes," the woman gave both him and a fast-recovering Lily a warm smile, bustling her way over to a table literally drenched in hearts, glitter, and... _pink. _Lily had to bite back the urge to recoil from the plush seat, which James, surprisingly gentlemanly, pulled out for her with a wink.

The woman went off to escort another couple to their table, with a promise to be back for their orders in just a moment, and James took her absence as an opportunity to survey his date's deep scowl. "Oh come on, Lil, lighten up!"

"I'm going to kill you, cremate you, and snort your ashes."

James couldn't help it – he cracked up laughing. Something about her stony glare and insults in such an environment... it was just hilarious to him, and he didn't even know why. She was so... _Lily. _

"Your orders, dearies?" The woman had reappeared as quickly as if she'd Apparated.

James regained his composure – it didn't look like Lily'd be ordering any time soon. "One tea, infused with jasmine, and a coffee. Oh, and two scones with jam. And cream. Actually, do you have any chocolate frogs? If you do-" Lily cleared her throat loudly, and James blushed a little. "Okay, forget the chocolate frogs. And the cream." She coughed again, and James couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Never mind, cream would be excellent."

The woman nodded, completely unfazed by their behaviour, and strode off.

Lily gave James a I-can't-believe-I'm-with-you look: "You're _such _a prat." James ran a hand through his hair – this wasn't going the way he'd planned. "How the hell do you know my order?"

"Oh, I asked Lex," he explained (Lex was Lily's best friend, room-mate, and Gryffindor's Seeker – they got along well, much to Lily's mock distaste). "I didn't think you'd have forgiven me by the ordering point." 

Lily just looked at him. He was such an idiot.

There was something in her eyes that made James wonder if, just for a second, something had changed in their relationship right about then.

It was that hope that gave him the courage to say: "I'd like my scarf back, you know." With that, he leaned over, grabbed the two ends of the red-and-yellow-striped wool, and pulled her towards him.

Lily smiled as he kissed her: it was about time. Lex could never keep a secret – like she hadn't known exactly why they were coming.


	3. Summer Unjellifying

"Quit it!" I glare as James deliberately splashes more water on me.

He grins at me innocently, eyes sparkling in the bright Summer sun. "Quit what?"

"Breathing," I grumble, but it's hard to be mad for long. School's just finished, I'm heading home tomorrow, I'm pretty sure I _haven't _flunked McGonagall's exam (thank God), and... well, it _is _James. Weird, huh? A few months ago, the fact that it's James would be enough to get me fuming, but now? I don't know. Things change, I guess. _He's _changed. Not to say that I like him or anything, but... eh, these past few weeks with him have been okay. Ish.

"Come on, Lil," he flicks more water at me, despite the fact I'm blatantly out here to read my book, and yearn for something other than my school robes to wear (an... unfortunate incident, involving my clothes and the Marauders – enough said, no?). "Honestly. It's nice and cool in here." He throws more water at me as if to emphasise this.

"No. Go away."

He laughs, and I can't help but smile a little. It's just too nice not to be happy. "I'll pull you in." That wipes the smile off my face.

"Again: no. Go away."

"Lil."

"No. I refuse."

"Hence the pulling."

Pretending to ignore him by reading, I give my wand, which is resting at my side, a subtle flick. Moments later, he falls back into the water, shaking harmlessly, but very entertainingly.

A few minutes later, he resurfaces, spluttering madly. Instead of trying to get me back for my jelly legs jinx, though, he looks at me thoughtfully. "Who knew the counter-curse was just _unjellify?_"

I roll my eyes. "Who doesn't know the counter-curse is just unjellify?"

He sticks his tongue out – what a mature bloke – and dives back into the lake. I roll my eyes, allowing the grin to spread out on my face. I stretch out my legs, and pull my jumper off so I'm just in a thin blouse and a skirt.

Sighing, I recline, closing my eyes and feeling the warmness of the sun shining lazily down on my face. It's so peaceful, so rela- then I feel the wet hands encircle my ankles.

Shit.

I kick and shriek, but all that Quidditch has, rather unfortunately, made James strong, and moments later I'm waist deep in icy water, and soaked through.

"James, you absolute sod," I grumble, rubbing water out of my eyes.

The sod in question wraps his arms around my torso, and holds on, despite my desperate wriggling to break free. "Were you going to come in?"

"No!"

"Hence the pulling."

I back-kick him, mumbling pointless insults, but he _still _doesn't let go of me. "Come on, Lil. You know you love me."

The scary thing? Even though it's all this idiot's fault that I'm shivering on such a lovely day... I think I just might.


	4. Breakfast Facepalms

_What the hell does he think he's doing?_

**Not quite sure, Padfoot. **

Erm... me neither.

_I'm torn between horror and humiliation. He's making an absolute _prat_ of himself._

**As you do every day.**

_Moony, look at him! FLOWERS. He went and got FLOWERS._

**...And that's a problem because?**

_Do you know how much Sprout charges for just a bunch of those things?_

She normally gives them to me for free.

**Same here, Wormtail. Where on earth did you get the idea she charges for them?**

_I had to pay two galleons for a bunch of ten! Wait. He's sitting down... next to Evans? _

**Well, they have been dating since three am this morning.**

His thanks for a late night snog, I expect.

_Prongs and Evans? How did I not hear of this? _

**Not everyone discloses their entire sex life, Padfoot. **

Padfoot has a sex life?

_Can it, Wormtail, I can hex your bony arse any day of the week. No. That's it. Prongs is out of the Marauders._

**For...?**

_Dating that harpy! _

**I quite like her. She'll beat Prongs up for us, anyway. **

Always a good point!

_She's... she's a redhead!_

**I distinctly remember you dating at least three redheads, Padfoot.**

_No, Moony, they were strawberry-blonde. I don't care what you say, I'm not talking to him._

**Don't talk to him then, I couldn't really care less.**

They're cute.

_Wormtail, one more comment like that and I really will hex you. Ugh. Disgusting. Next thing you know, they'll be in that dratted Puddifoot's place. _

**Grow up.**

_He looks like a prat. _

**Leave him alone, Padfoot, him and Lily have been edging on this for weeks now. How could you have not noticed?**

_He never tells anyone anything, how am I supposed to know these things? _

He just kissed her on the cheek!

**He says plenty, you just need to learn to listen.**

_I don't do much listening with girls, if you know what I mean._

**Prongs isn't a girl.**

_Might as well be now, he's turned into a pansy. _

I think he's saying goodbye now...

"Hey," James said, a stupid love-struck smile all over his face. "I suppose you saw that me and Lil are finally together?"

Sirius, taking it as if it was directing solely at him, nodded, before saying, entirely seriously: "Really happy for you mate. Nice one."

Needless to say, Remus and Peter's foreheads met their palms.


	5. Secrets

[This conversation is being Owled between the respective dormitories.]

**Hey.**

(He's secretly hoping she replies with her hair a mess, because she never looks more beautiful.)

_Potter, it's three am. I hope you have a decent reason. _

(She's secretly hoping he just wants to talk to her.)

**You know I hate it when you call me that, Lil. And... no, not really. Just couldn't sleep.**

(He's secretly hoping she'll call him James again, because it gives him hope.)

_Honestly, Potter, some of us like to sleep._

(She's secretly hoping that they never sleep again, so they can talk more without the other Marauders around.)

**You sound like McGonagall when you're cranky, you know.**

(He's secretly hoping that she'll get mad, because that makes her eyes come alive.)

_Do not._

(She's secretly hoping that he kicks up an argument, because the easy banter makes his eyes twinkle.)

**Do too.**

(He's secretly hoping that her short answer before isn't a sign that she wants to go to sleep, because all he wants to do is talk to her.)

_Do not, and if you don't have anything better to say, I'm going back to sleep. 'Night._

(She's secretly hoping he'll protest.)

**Don't go! I'm thinking.**

(He's secretly hoping she'll enquire as to what, because she cares.)

_About? _

(She's secretly hoping it's her.)

**Transfiguration homework.**

(He's secretly hoping she'll see it's a lie, all he can think about is her and the way she has freckles he wished he could get close enough to to count.)

_So interesting, Potter._

(She's secretly hoping he'll see through the sarcasm, and catch the disappointment that made her heart sink a little.)

**I do try. **

(He's secretly hoping that she really does think he's interesting, because, hell, he's interest_ed_ in her.)

_You're an unbelievable prat Potter. You send me an Owl at three am _just _to tell me you're thinking about Transfiguration homework. Here's an idea: dream about it instead._

(She's secretly hoping that he sends a message back that's longer, because she can never seem to forget his words.)

**I can't sleep, Lil. Tell me something interesting. **

(He's secretly hoping she'll say she's been in love with him for years, as he has her, like she does every night in his dreams.)

_I'm tired._

(She's secretly hoping he'll tell her to wake up so they can talk more.)

**Do you want to sleep?**

(He's secretly hoping she'll say no, she'd rather be with him.)

_A bit._

(She's secretly hoping he'll tell her to come join him in his bed so they can both sleep, then.)

**Sorry for waking you. **(I guess I just couldn't stop thinking about you.) **Sweet dreams, Lily. **(I hope they're about me.)

(He's secretly thinking, **I love you.**)

_It's okay. _(I was dreaming about you, anyway.)_ 'Night, James. _(I hope you get paired with me, for Defence Against The Dark Arts, it means we get to talk.)

(She's secretly thinking, _I love you._)


End file.
